Remembering
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: When Blair announces she is leaving Eastland for good right before her senior year of high school, the girls and Mrs. Garrett think about their last few years together.
1. Blair's Bombshell

"Nat! Nat! Natalie!" Tootie hollered walking through the dining area. Natalie walked through the door.

"Oh hi Tootie. What's going on?" Natalie asked.

"Where were you?" Tootie questioned.

"I was with Mrs. Garrett." Natalie replied looking at Tootie suspiciously. "Why?"

"I have spent a great deal of time looking for you. Blair has an announcement for all of us." Tootie responded.

"Oh." Natalie said. "Where are Blair and Jo?" Mrs. Garrett walked in behind them.

"I'm not sure where they are." Tootie replied.

"They were in the kitchen last I saw." Jo walked down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Mrs. G! Have you talked to Blair? Do you know what her big announcement was?" Jo asked.

"Big announcement? No, I'm sorry I don't Jo. Why don't you talk to Blair?" Mrs. Garrett questioned. Blair walked over to them.

"Talk to Blair about what?" Blair asked and crossed her arms.

"What's the big announcement?" Jo asked shrugging.

"Mrs. Garrett," Blair sighed, "Jo, Tootie, Natalie. I've made a decision about my future."

"That's good Blair." Mrs. Garrett stated.

"I have decided to leave Eastland for my senior year. I can't stay here any longer." Blair exclaimed.

"What?" Tootie hollered.

"You're leaving Eastland? Why?" Natalie asked.

"I have grown to be too mature for Eastland and everybody here." Blair said. Jo glared at her.

"Wanna bet?" Jo asked with her eyes in slits. "If you feel that way, than just get out of here." Jo stormed off.

"I'm sorry Tootie. I just can't stay much longer. I'm leaving in June- period." Blair walked out the room leaving Natalie, Tootie, and Mrs. Garrett in awe.

**A/N: I know that this is a short chapter, but the rest will be longer.. **


	2. Blair & Mrs Garrett's First Talk

A little while later, Blair, Jo, Tootie, and Natalie were upstairs in their room. Blair is packing some stuff in a box.

"Blair, you can't really be leaving." Natalie said.

"We've had so many memories together here at Eastland." Blair looked at Natalie.

"Natalie, I've really enjoyed spending the last several years at Eastland with you and Tootie, and even the last year over the kitchen!" Blair glared at Jo, "but I have to get out into the real world some time. My mother and I are going to find a great school for me over summer break." Blair said. Tootie stopped and looked at her.

"Eastland isn't a good school?"Tootie asked.

"It was for the years I was here, but now I need to move on. Even my mother agrees." Blair stated.

"That's great Blair, but what about the rest of us?" Natalie asked.

"Nat, not all of us have the option to leave when the going gets tough." Jo said looking at Blair. Blair whirled around and glared at Jo.

"That's not something I appreciate Jo! I'm not leaving just because it might be difficult." Blair replied.

"Remember the first time your mother ever came to Eastland?" Natalie asked. Blair nodded.

"I was so excited for everybody to meet my mom. She was so sophisticated and worldly. All the girls loved her right away. Even Mrs. Garrett." Blair said with a sigh and turned to face Natalie.

"You remember when Mrs. Garrett was our housemother don't you?" Blair asked.

"Who could ever forget Mrs. G?" Jo questioned. Blair exhaled.

"I remember finding out that my mom had a date with a married man. I was so upset I told her I hoped I was never like her again." Blair said.

"Do you feel that way now?" Tootie asked. Blair leaned against the bedroom door.

"No, we have gotten to know each other. I had my first heart to heart with Mrs. Garrett that night I never will forget it.

(flashback)

_Blair was sitting on the bed. Mrs. Garrett opened the door._

_ "Hi." Mrs. Garrett said._

"_Oh Mrs. Garrett. I guess I'm in for a lecture." Blair stated._

_ "Me, lecture? Oh, I just want to take a well-earned break." Mrs. Garrett replied as she sat down in a chair across the room from Blair._

_ "Good, cause no one's changing my opinion of my mother." Blair said._

"_Well I don't intend to. And I don't see anyone else around." Mrs. Garrett responded._

_ "I was right you know. She is having dinner with Mr. Branch. And whatever comes with dessert." Blair stated hastefully._

_ "Coffee, no doubt." Mrs. Garret replied. "Ahh."_

"_So you agree with me about my mother." Blair said._

_ "Oh no, no. I was just checkin' something' in this body language book." Mrs. Garrett replied._

_ "You don't believe that stuff do you?" Blair asked as she got up off the bed and walked over to Mrs. Garrett._

_ "Oh sure I do. Especially what it says about you on page 63." Mrs. Garrett said._

"_Okay, what's it say about me on page 63?" Blair asked._

_ "Oh the way you have your arms folded. Kind of like a judge. You haven't sent anyone up the river lately have you?" Mrs. Garrett asked in the kind, caring Edna Garrett way. Blair unfolded her arms._

_ "My mother deserves to be judged. She's messed up a lot of lives. Including mine." Blair said. Blair walked from Mrs. Garrett to the bed._

_ "Oh Blair, your life isn't messed up. It's just begun." Mrs. Garrett pled._

"_Sure. And all I have to do is watch my mother to see how I'm going to end up." Blair exasperated. "With affairs and broken marriages. My own daughter ashamed of me." Blair folder her arms again. _

_ "May I approach the bench your honor?" Mrs. Garrett asked and walked over to Blair. "Okay, so we both know your mother is slightly flirtatious." _

_ "That's like saying the Eiffel Tower is slightly tall." Blair combated._

"_But you know honey. She's devoted to you. Not every mother took the time to come up here to see her daughter tonight. But she came here for you and for no other reason. You know Blair; I had to learn that loving someone doesn't mean just loving the parts you like. Loving means accepting the whole package, warts and all." Mrs. Garrett said wisely._

_ "If my mother ever had a wart, she'd sue Elizabeth Arden." Blair stated._

"_And just because you're also talented and beautiful doesn't mean you're going to grow up just like your mother." Mrs. Garrett explained._

_ "Come on Mrs. Garrett, you said it yourself, the leaf never falls far from the tree." Blair commented._

_ "Oh, I did say that didn't I? Well, uh, well, uh, oh, uh, but I didn't tell you about the wind."_

_ "The wind?" Blair asked._

"_The wind. Very often, uh, uh, a gentle wind takes the leaf with the little seed attached and carries it high above the forest, until it lands on a sunny, bright hill. And then a strong new tree grows, that's maybe not quite as sappy as the tree it came from. Oh Blair, beauty doesn't have to be a curse." Mrs. Garrett laughed. "That's what I've always found."_

_ "You could be right. My grandmother's beautiful and she's loved only my grandfather for fifty-two years. Of course he is loaded." Blair stated. Blair started to take her hair out of the pigtails._

_ "Hey, your body language says you're beginning to feel a little better about things." Mrs. Garrett said._

_ "How can you tell?" Blair asked._

"_Oh, you're beginning to relax. Why you're even beginning to unclench your hair." Mrs. Garrett said. They both chuckle._

(Back to present)

There was a knock at the door.

"Girls?" Mrs. Garrett asked and opened the door.

"Thank you Mrs. Garrett." Blair hugged her.

"What's that for?" Mrs. Garrett asked.

"For being yourself and always giving us good advice, even if we don't think it is at the time." Blair said.

"Oh, well, I'll always do that." Mrs. Garrett responded with a smile.


	3. Blair's Plagarism

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FOL characters or settings. I am grateful that the creator of the show has allowed me to use their material in my own manner.**

Before school one morning Tootie asked Blair to review her poem for class. Blair started to read aloud. She stopped and looked at Tootie.

"Where have I heard this poem before?" Blair asked. "I know it." Tootie nodded.

"You should. It was the Emily Dickinson poem that you turned into Mr. Bradley and he put in the poetry contest." Tootie said.

"Why are we opening old wounds Tootie?" Blair asked.

"They aren't old wounds. They're memories." Tootie replied.

"I waited until the last minute to try and write a poem and ended up taking a poem." Blair admitted.

"I'm glad you confessed, but I was surprised that Mr. Bradley didn't know the poem." Tootie said.

"Me too." Blair responded. "But I did feel a lot better after I told him." Tootie nodded.

"Well he turned it into that poetry contest. They would have spotted it for sure." Tootie said.

"You got that right. I knew I had to tell Mr. Bradley when he sent it in. I figured if I told him the blow would be easier, I guess." Blair stated.

"It probably was. But it couldn't have been easy." Tootie responded.

(flashback)

_Blair walked in. All the girls were sitting around the room._

_ "Blair, I thought you were rehearsing with Jason." Mrs. Garrett said._

"_I was, well… there was something I wanted to tell the girls." Blair said as she walked away from the door. "You know that fantastic poem I wrote?" Blair paused. "I didn't write it."_

_ "Who did?" Sue Ann asked._

"_Emily Dickinson." Blair replied._

_ "Are you kidding us? You cheated." Sue Ann questioned._

"_Ask Tootie. She was there." Blair responded._

_ "Tootie, you kept a secret?" Natalie asked in amazement. "There is a God."_

"_I'm sorry you guys. I feel worse than you do." Blair said._

_ "Give me a break. Are we supposed to feel sorry for you?" Sue Ann asked._

"_You can't go through life cheating." Cindy said._

_ "If you cheat your way through school, you're in real trouble." Molly stated._

"_Unless you go into politics." Natalie said._

_ "Yeah Blair, why don't you run for president?" Molly asked._

"_I said I was sorry." Blair exasperated._

_ "Sure Blair, take care of number one. What's the difference if the rest of us got lousy grades?" Sue Ann asked._

_ "That's enough." Mrs. Garrett exclaimed._

"_No, that's okay. I've got it coming. But I want you to know that I did do one thing Mrs. Garrett, I finally wrote a poem." Blair said walking across the floor. Mr. Bradley walked in at that moment._

_ "I see you're all here. I got some terrific news." Mr. Bradley said._

"_I don't think we can handle anymore terrific news." Mrs. Garrett replied._

_ "Mr. Bradley, I have something very important to tell you." Blair said._

"_This is more important. I just talked to the poetry committee, your poem won third prize!" Mr. Bradley interrupted. _

_ "Oh no! Mr. Bradley, honest, I don't deserve it." Blair exclaimed._

"_Frankly Blair, your modesty is getting to be a bore." Mr. Bradley said._

_ "Mr. Bradley." Mrs. Garrett started to say._

"_First thing we do is have a Blair Warner day." Mr. Bradley said._

_ "Mr. Bradley." Mrs. Garrett tried again._

"_Take your picture with a trophy." He said._

_ "Mr. Bradley." Mrs. Garrett tried a third time._

"_Oh, everyone will be so proud." Mr. Bradley said._

_ "MR. BRADLEY!" Mrs. Garrett yelled. "Blair has something to tell you."_

"_Mr. Bradley, I cheated. I copied that poem from Emily Dickinson." Blair exploded._

_ "Emily Dickinson? Blair, what the h*ll (__**A/N: sorry, he said that word, but I do not feel that it's a word I should say or type)**__ are you talking about?" Mr. Bradley asked. "I didn't mean it." He said realizing what he just said and paused. "Yes I did." Tootie walked over to him._

_ "I was shocked too Mr. Bradley." Tootie said._

"_How could you do this to Eastland, to me, how could you let me go around praising a poem you never wrote? I feel like a complete idiot." Mr. Bradley said._

_ "Mr. Bradley." Mrs. Garrett said carefully._

"_What?" He exclaimed._

_ "You're right. This is a serious offense and yes she did make a terrible mistake, but at least she had the courage enough to admit it." Mrs. Garrett said._

_ "Well that doesn't excuse her." Mr. Bradley said._

"_I know that and she knows that." Mrs. Garrett replied._

(Back to present)

"It was hard telling everybody, especially with the way everybody talked to me but I got over it." Blair said.

"I'm just surprised Tootie was able to keep the secret." Natalie said with a smile.

"Hey!" Tootie exclaimed glaring at Natalie.

"Tootie, you aren't nearly as bad now as you were then." Jo stated. "But you had loose lips when I first came here last year."


	4. Blair's Feelings for Mr Bradley

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Facts of Life characters, or settings.

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Garrett walked in.

"Hi girls. I saw the light on. What are you guys talking about?" Mrs. Garrett asked.

"We're talking about memories with Blair." Tootie replied.

"They are embarrassing and horrible Mrs. Garrett." Blair whined and Mrs. Garrett sat on the edge of Blair's bed.

"So it wouldn't be a good idea to bring up the flood?" Mrs. Garrett asked with a smile.

"What flood?" Jo questioned. Blair looked at Mrs. Garrett.

"Please no." Blair begged.

"Oh come on Blair. It'll be fun." Mrs. Garrett exclaimed.

"Two years ago we had a really bad storm. It practically flooded all of Eastland, and even Peakskill for that matter. But Tootie and Blair ended up out in the riding stables to get Blair's house Chestnut and Tootie's rabbits—Romeo and Juliet. Well anyhow, Mr. Bradley had to go get them and what a mess that turned out to be. Blair thought she fell for Mr. Bradley." Natalie said.

_(flashback) _

"_Hey, where's Blair and Mr. Bradley?" Mrs. Garrett asked as Tootie walked in wearing a yellow raincoat, rain boots, holding a rabbit cage. _

"_Blair's lagging behind because of the sprained ankle." Tootie explained. _

"_Sprained ankle?" Mrs. Garrett asked. "Is she alright?" The door opened and Mr. Bradley was hopping with Blair's help. _

"_Hi." Mr. Bradley said. _

"_Mr. Bradley, what happened?" Mrs. Garrett asked and went over to help him. _

"_I fell crossing the creek." He replied. "I sprained my ankle. Twisted my knee." _

"_But we're back. Steven was the bravest man I have ever seen." Blair stated. Mrs. Garrett chuckled. _

"_Steven?" She said after a puzzled moment. They eased him into a chair. "I'm sure he was." There was a knock at the door. _

"_It's Roger, he made it." Nancy said excitedly. She answered the door to see a horse standing there. _

"_Hey, you lookin' good Roger." Natalie said. _

"_Oh no Chestnut. I like the pattern on the rug just the way it is. Out, no." Mrs. Garrett walked over to the horse. "I'm sorry dear. Come on, out, out. Out you go. That's right." She said as she eased the horse outside. _

"_I'll take him around back and dry him off Mrs. Garrett." Cindy said as she walked towards them. _

"_Boy do I feel dumb. A lot of help I'm gonna be now." Mr. Bradley said. _

"_You took care of us. Now let us take care of you." Blair replied. _

"_Yes, don't you worry about a thing Mr. Bradley. The girls and I will take care of everything." Mrs. Garrett said as she walked from the door to the coffee table. "Now here, let me get your foot up." Mrs. Garrett set his foot on the coffee table. Mrs. Garrett sighed. _

"_Mrs. Garrett, what are we going to do now? The telephone is dead." Nancy stated. _

"_Don't worry. Bring the horse back, I'll ride for help." Mr. Bradley said as he tried to get up. _

"_Relax Paul Revere. Now where does it hurt?" Mrs. Garrett asked pressing down on several parts of his leg. _

"_Yee-AH." Mr. Bradley said almost falling out of his chair. _

"_Oh there. Sorry. Well girls, get the picture? We're in charge now." Mrs. Garrett said. _

"_Mrs. Garrett, you and the girls can't handle it. This is not the senior prom, it's a flood." Mr. Bradley stated. _

"_Mr. Bradley, you've always said that Eastland builds leadership and self-reliance. Well here's a chance for the girls to prove it." Mrs. Garrett responded. _

"_Right." _

"_Right." Sue Ann and Natalie chimed in. _

"_Because I'm afraid you've got a broken ankle." Mrs. Garrett said. _

"_Well that's the worst it can be." Mr. Bradley replied. Molly came walking down the stairs. _

"_Good news, I got a hold of K6YBV and he's sending the National Guard to help us." Molly exclaimed and the girls get all excited._

_"Good girl Molly. We could use some help filling sand bags." Mrs. Garrett said._

"_No, they can't spare any troops, but they're sending a guy in a four wheel drive truck to get us out of here." Molly explained._

_ "Well what about this place?" Mrs. Garrett asked. "We could all save it if we all pitched in."_

_ "Without me? Forget it. I want these girls taken to safety." Mr. Bradley said._

"_You treat 'em like they're little girls when they're confident young women. Come on, come on. Give 'em a chance!" Mrs. Garrett stated._

_ "Mrs. Garrett, I'm in charge here. Now everybody upstairs and pack. Take only what's important to you." Mr. Bradley said and the girls don't move. "I mean now!" They head for the stairs._

_ "Okay Mr. Bradley, you're the boss." Mrs. Garrett walked out of the room._

"_I'll stay here with you Steven. Can I massage your knee?" Blair asked._

_ "No, no, no, it'll be o-"Mr. Bradley paused. "Massage my knee? Blair," Mr. Bradley moved her hand, "better stop calling me Steven."_

_ "We're alone." Blair replied._

"_Especially when we're alone. Now we need to have a serious talk." Mr. Bradley combated._

_ "Yes, it is serious. At first I thought it was just a crush, but it's more than that." Blair said._

_ "Blair, it's the most natural thing in the world for a student to think she's in love with her headmaster, especially when he's not unattractive." Mr. Bradley stated._

_ "Oh, but I don't think of you as attractive. No it's deeper than that." Blair responded._

_ " You're a lovely young girl who should be interested in young men. I'm old enough to be your father." Mr. Bradley pleaded._

_ "Barely." Blair said._

"_That is true." Mr. Bradley replied._

_ "Anyway, age doesn't mean anything when, when two people are as close as we are." Blair stated and used her hair to fix his hair. Mr. Bradley put her arm down._

_ "Blair, what you feel for me is not love. It's hero worship." Mr. Bradley said._

"_No it isn't." Blair replied._

_ "Yes it is. Just admit it, you were a terrified little girl and I went down to the stable and saved you." Mr. Bradley stated._

_ "I was not terrified. Okay, so I was a little scared. I would have pulled myself together." Blair responded._

_ "Oh be honest, you were confused and panicky. I could see that, that little girl fear in your eyes."_

_ "Stop calling me a little girl! Tootie and I would have gotten out of there if you hadn't of shown up."_

_ "Oh really?"_

"_Yes really. We would have led Chestnut across the creek by ourselves."_

_ "And you would have found the safe place to cross?"_

"_Of course. And we wouldn't have twisted our knee or sprained our ankle doing it."_

_ "Well it's easy to say you could've gotten out by yourself. Lucky you didn't have to prove it!"_

_ "I don't have to prove anything. I don't know what I ever saw in your, but whatever it was is over."_

(back to present day)

"You feel for an older man? Why doesn't that surprise me?" Jo asked with a smile.

"It only lasted about an hour or so. And I'm certainly glad I came to my senses." Blair responded.

"What ever happened to Mr. Bradley?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, I've always wondered that myself." Natalie responded.

"I'm not sure I should tell you, I know, but." Mrs. Garrett said.

"Oh come on Mrs. Garrett." Tootie replied.

"He was promoted like I was. That's how we got Mr. Parker." Mrs. Garrett said with a smile.

"I don't think Mr. Bradley took advantage of you like Mr. Parker does." Tootie stated.

"Well, you win some, you lose some Tootie." Mrs. Garrett responded.

"Sounds like I've missed a lot of fun Blair Warner moments." Jo said with a laugh.

"Of course." Blair replied letting her hair bounce across her shoulders.


	5. Natalie's Birth Mother

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FOL settings or characters, and I do not own the poem at the end of the chapter. I don't know the author, but I don't own the poem eithe**r.

At the dinner table Natalie, Tootie, Blair and Jo were still talking about memories.

"Remember when we tried finding my birth mother Blair? You helped me out so much. Even though I wasn't old enough to find her." Natalie said.

"If you ever want to find her, I'll be here for you." Blair stated.

"No you won't! You're leaving us!" Natalie exclaimed and left the table and went to the kitchen.

"Blair, what happened with Natalie's mother?" Jo asked.

"It's a long story." Tootie replied. Jo crossed her arms.

"I've got another year and a half here at Eastland. I have the time to kill." Jo responded.

"Well if you feel THAT way." Tootie said.

(flashback)

_Sue Ann, Blair, Tootie, and Molly walk into Natalie's room._

_ "Did you just find out that you're adopted?" Molly asked._

"_No, I've known since I was five." Natalie responded._

_ "Oh Natalie, why didn't you tell us you were adopted?" Sue Ann asked as she got on her knees in front of Natalie who was sitting at the table in her dorm._

_ "Because I didn't want to be treated any differently." Natalie replied._

"_That's silly. We're not gonna change the way we treat you." Sue Ann stated._

_ "Sure. Here have some cake." Molly said as she handed Natalie a plate._

"_See what I mean? You're giving me gifts already. Feel sorry for me." Natalie said._

_ "Natalie, it's your cake." Blair stated. _

"_Thanks." Natalie said and took the plate from Molly._

_ "But Natalie, you should have told me you were adopted. I've probably been saying stupid stuff about you without even knowing it." Tootie said._

_ "What do you mean Tootie?" Natalie questioned._

"_Well since you didn't know who you are. I could have been insulting you every time I told the Polish joke." Tootie explained._

_ "Tootie." Sue Ann warned glaring at Tootie._

"_Do you know who your real parents are?" Molly asked._

_ "No." Natalie said._

"_Well that's not all bad. Sometimes I'd like to forget who mine are." Molly stated. _

_ "Must be tough. Every time you bump into someone on the street wondering if they're your real mom or dad." Blair said._

_ "Yeah Nat. Try not bumping into people." Tootie said._

"_Tootie!" Sue Ann exclaimed standing up._

_ "Listen Natalie, I know exactly what you're going through. The adoption trauma. I saw it on the Dinah Shore show." Blair said._

_ "I remember that. They had this woman on there and she spent twenty years looking for her real mother. The records were sealed and no one could help her. Dinah couldn't believe it." Molly chimed in._

_ "All the clues turned out to be dead ends. Then one day, all her searching finally paid off. She found her." Blair said._

_ "She did?" Natalie asked._

"_Yeah, on Skid Road!" Molly exclaimed._

_ "Skid road?" Natalie questioned. "And it took twenty years?" _

"_She was one of the lucky ones. Some people spend their whole lives searching and never find a single clue." Molly said._

_ "Probably be pretty hard for a kid my age to track her mother down." Natalie said._

_ "Not if I were helping you." Blair replied._

"_What do you mean?" Natalie asked._

_ "I've got connections. Listen Natalie, do you really wanna find your mother?" Blair questioned getting down on Natalie's still sitting down level._

_ "Well, sure, I guess so." Natalie said._

"_That's all I need to know." Blair replied standing up. "My mother's dating a judge who has access to everything."_

_ "Blair, don't go butting in. You think you're such a big deal. Well where would you be without your mother and her big shot boyfriends?" Sue Ann asked._

_ "Probably like you. Dodging cow chips on Sunny Brook Farm. Listen Sue Ann, I happen to be in a position to help Natalie and I'm gonna do it." Blair said._

_ "Blair, are you nuts? You can't stick your nose into something that could change Natalie's whole life." Sue Ann stated._

_ "Well of course I can. What are friends for?" Blair asked._

(present)

"Oh boy. So Blair has something other than her own selfish side." Jo stated.

"Yeah, I help when it's actually wanted and appreciated." Blair said staring at Jo.

"Well, Tootie, I bet Mrs. G. didn't like that idea at all. How'd she react?" Jo asked.

"She was not happy. Blair was in trouble." Tootie said in her Tootie way.

(flashback)

_Blair burst in the bedroom door._

_ "Terrific news! The judge can get us the information we want. He's calling in an hour." Blair paused to take a breath. "With the name of your real mother." Tootie, Molly, Sue Ann and Blair were all talking at once._

_ "Boy Natalie, you're really lucky. We've all known our mothers for years and you're getting a brand new one." Tootie said._

_ "A brand new mother." Natalie responded deflated. The girls all start talking again. _

_ "Wait a minute girls; Blair, I wanna know exactly what's going on here." Mrs. Garrett said._

_ "Didn't you hear? Blair's finding my real mother." Natalie responded._

"_How?" Mrs. Garrett asked._

_ "It was easy. I just called the judge's office, dropped a few important names and he called right back." Blair replied._

_ "Well it's not funny Blair. Blair! What you're doing is very dangerous and I want you to stop it right now." Mrs. Garrett said._

_ "Mrs. Garrett, Natalie's my friend. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Blair responded._

_ "That's right. Mrs. Garrett, this is my life, not yours. Blair is doing me a big favor by finding my real mother." Natalie chimed in._

_ "Alright Natalie, come on, we're gonna talk this over with Mr. Bradley and your mother. Come on, we're going to the office right now." Mrs. Garrett practically dragged Natalie out of the room._

(present)

"I can really imagine Mrs. G. saying something like that." Jo stated.

"I'm just glad I decided not to talk to the judge and find my mother." Natalie said. They all turned around and looked at her.

"Natalie!" Tootie exclaimed.

"I talked to Mrs. Garrett and she told me that I should talk to you guys. I'm sorry I got so defensive, I really shouldn't have." Natalie said.

"It's okay Nat." Jo replied.

"I remember that poem Mrs. Garrett read and copied for me." Natalie said and sighed.

**Not flesh of my flesh**

**Not bone of my bone**

**But still miraculously my own**

**Never forget for a single minute you didn't grow under my heart, but in it**


	6. The Girls' Cross With the Law

"Are you still leaving?" Tootie asked. Blair looked at Tootie.

"I don't want to live over a kitchen anymore. I'm sorry Tootie." Blair responded.

"Sure you are." Jo stated.

"Jo, I wish you wouldn't talk like that." Blair said.

"Well, why shouldn't I?" Jo questioned.

"Hey, YOU are the reason we live about the kitchen Jo." Blair exclaimed.

"It was your fault we got busted." Jo responded.

(flashback)

"_So what college are you girls from?" A guy in the Chug-A-Lug bar asked Blair and Jo._

_ "Oh, it's nowhere near here." Blair said as Jo said, "Just up the road."_

"_So different schools huh, let me guess; I'm pretty good at this sort of thing." He looked at Jo. "You're easy."_

_ "Ey!" Jo hollered._

"_Eh, sure you got last year's jeans, that couldn't be bothered hairstyle, just a touch of punk in those high heels; you go to Sarah Lawrence, right?" He asked._

_ "Really, right, for sure." Jo responded with a smile._

"_Now Blair here, she's much tougher to figure out." He said._

_ "If you only knew how many men have told me that." Blair said running her hand through her hair. _

_ "Got great make-up, perfect hairdo, everything you wear is straight out of Vogue. You're in secretarial school." He stated._

_ "Secretarial school? Give me a break." Blair replied._

"_Then it is beauty college, I'm never wrong about these things babe." He responded._

_ "Well you happen to be wrong this time you low class creep." Blair exclaimed._

"_Blair…. Blair, this is not the way to come onto a guy." Jo stated._

_ "Have you ever heard of Warner Textile Mills?" Blair asked._

"_Oh, that's why you're so sensitive. You're a workin' girl. So what do you operate? A loom or something?" He asked._

_ "You jerk, I own the place!" Blair hollered._

_**Natalie and Tootie were sitting outside the window looking in.**_

"_Uh oh, that guy's giving Blair a hard time." Tootie said._

_ "She's freaking, he must have said something awful." Natalie replied as they watched Blair jump off the stool she was sitting on._

_ "I'm going in." Tootie stated._

"_They won't let you in there." Natalie responded._

_ "We'll tell them we're very small Avon ladies." Tootie combated. Tootie and Natalie walked in. "Okay turkey, what did you say to our friend?"_

_ "Tootie, Natalie, get out of here." Blair said._

"_Who are these kids?" He asked._

_ "Uh, oh, they're my little sisters." Blair said getting behind them and wrapping her arms around them. All three of the girls smiled. Mrs. Garrett walked in._

_ "Girls!" Mrs. Garrett exclaimed._

"_Mrs. Garrett." Natalie said._

_ "Will you tell me what's goin' on here?" Mrs. Garrett asked._

"_Group sleepwalking?" Tootie tried._

_ "Blair, I want an explanation." Mrs. Garrett said._

"_Well Mrs. Garrett, we were just letting off some steam. You know how tough the first day of school can be. Getting settled and meeting new people." Blair said._

_ "Now comes Miller time!" Tootie exclaimed._

"_I don't think so girls. It's time for a full introduction. Officer Shuler, Peakskill Police." He said showing off his badge._

_ "Police?" Blair questioned._

"_What blew our cover?" Jo asked._

_ "It was probably those ridiculous shoes." Blair said._

"_Don't blame her honey, I was on your case the minute you came through that door with your fake ids." He replied._

_ "Officer, officer, um, uh, these girls are from Eastland school, now, you know the nutty things high school kids can do." Mrs. Garrett stated._

_ "Well I'm sorry ma'am, but you know sometimes a lesson at this age is just what they need. Come on you two, we're goin' down-" He said, Mrs. Garrett grabbed his arm._

_ "Wait a minute, you can't just say book 'em and forget it." Mrs. Garrett said._

"_Lady, no one says "book 'em," that's Hawaii Five-O."_

_ "They're not criminals. They're harmless high school kids. Okay, so they sipped a little beer."_

_ "That's an offense."_

"_Oh and I know it wasn't right faking their ids."_

_ "That's another offense."_

"_But it's no crime to sneak away from school; of course to steal the school van is a crime."_

_ "They stole the school van?"_

"_Borrowed. Borrowed, don't put words in my mouth." They all heard a crash outside. "By the way girls, where is the van?" Mrs. Garrett asked._

_ "Don't worry Mrs. Garrett, I'm, I'm sure that wasn't it." Blair said._

"_Yeah, we parked it real carefully right outside." Jo chimed in._

_ "Hey, that's no street. That's a one way alley." The cop stated._

"_We are in trouble." Tootie exclaimed._

_ "Harmless high school girls? Ha, I gotta take these two in before they do anymore damage." He said and grabbed Blair and Jo by the arm._

_ "Oh no, wait a minute, you can't do that, it's entrapment!" Mrs. Garrett exclaimed._

_ "Leave my friends alone!" Natalie said as she shoved the cop's arm back._

"_Yeah creep!" Tootie chimed in while pouring a pitcher of beer over his head._

_ "Alright! That's it! I'm gonna put you all in jail! Let's get going. come on. Get down off of there." He hollered and pulled Tootie off the stool._

(present day)

"Okay, so we got caught. But we had fun." Jo stated.

"I wouldn't call that night fun Jo." Blair replied.

"I wouldn't either." Natalie said.

"It wasn't bad. You gotta admit that." Jo responded.

"Not for live over the kitchen. And for being Mrs. Garrett's permanent responsibility." Blair said.

"We didn't have much of an ultimatum." Natalie reminded her.

(flashback)

_The girls and Mrs. Garrett are walking through the jail._

_ "Thank you so much for getting us out of there Mrs. Garrett." Blair said._

"_Yeah, we really appreciate it." Natalie stated._

_ "Hold it. Before you thank me, I think you better sit down; I have a few things to say." Mrs. Garrett said. All four of the girls sit down. "First, the judge put all of you girl on probation for six months."_

_ "Probation? That's for criminals." Tootie said._

"_Exactly. You're also ex-Eastland girls."_

_ "Ex-Eastland girls? What do you mean?" Blair asked._

"_Mr. Harris was furious. You were all expelled."_

_ "Expelled? My mother's a dead person. She'll never live through the first bypass." Natalie exclaimed crossing her arms._

_ "Mrs. Garrett, this is our first offense. Don't we even get a chance to appeal?" Blair questioned. _

_ "I did a lot of appealing and there is a way you can stay, but I don't know if you'll agree to the conditions."_

_ "Try us." Natalie exclaimed._

"_One, I would have to assume full responsibility for you girls, I had to promise Mr. Harris that."_

_ "That's fine. You're a wonderful friend." Tootie said,_

"_Who can save your hides."_

_ "What are friends for?" Tootie asked with a nervous smile._

"_Two, you wouldn't be living in the dorm anymore. You'd be across the hall from me so I could keep my eye on you."_

_ "We'll be living over the kitchen?" Blair asked._

"_It's not so bad. At least you'll be the first to know what the soup of the day is."_

_ "In other words, we ain't really free. We're just changin' jails." Jo said._

"_Well I didn't say it was gonna be laughs. three, to pay for the damage to the van, you'll all have to work in the cafeteria 'til it's paid off."_

_ "That's not necessary Mrs. Garrett. I'm sure my mother will pay whatever the cost." Blair stated. _

_ "Wrong. I spoke to your mother. I spoke to all your mothers and fathers."_

"_I'm definitely up for adoption." Tootie said._

_ "They all agreed with everything. I'm sure you'll be hearing from them soon."_

"_Like a better bomb." Natalie replied._

_ "We'll do whatever you ask Mrs. Garrett. Right?" Blair asked looking around the group._

_ "Right." Tootie said._

"_Right." Natalie responded. They both looked at Jo._

_ "Hey don't look at me. You guys are a trio, not a quartet." Jo said. Blair stood._

"_You really don't care about anybody but yourself do you?" Blair asked._

_ "You got it Farrah." Jo said and looked at Mrs. Garrett. "And I didn't come up here to be a dishwasher either. That wasn't part of my deal."_

_ "It wasn't part of your deal to fake ids and hotwire cars either." Mrs. Garrett said and stood. "Look, nobody's forcing you to do this. You can go home right now if you want."_

_ "Oh, well see my motorcycle's busted right now and I don't have any wheels."_

"_We'll be happy to chip in and buy you a bus ticket." Blair said with a fake smile._

_ "As a matter of fact, I think I'll stay."_

"_All right, well then you all agree to the conditions?" She paused. "Good, let's get out of here."_

(Present)

"Okay, so it wasn't that exciting." Jo admitted.

"You're telling me." Tootie replied.

"And Jo almost left." Blair said.

"But I'm still here." Jo responded with a smile.

"Even if we fight a lot, I'm still glad we met Jo." Blair stated.

"Me too Blair." Jo replied.


End file.
